Want U Back
by BTRTillTheEnd
Summary: Logan and Alli break up. Once they see each other in new relationships. They want each other back. Short story. Based of the song "Want U Back" by Cher Loyld and cover by Dave Days and Tiffany Alvord.
1. Chapter 1

Want U Back- Chapter 1

"Come on baby." Logan whined to his girlfriend, Alli. "You need to loosen up."

"What do you mean?" Alli asked, tired of arguing with her boyfriend.

"You're so uptight. You never want to do anything." Logan said.

"Are you kidding me? I do a lot." Alli said incredulously.

"I mean, you don't ever want to kiss or hold hands or anything. I mean could you step it up?" Logan said, crossing his arms. Alli's jaw dropped.

"Oh like you have much game?" Alli asked. Logan just rolled his eyes. "I'm done. Get out." Alli yelled and pointed to the door.

"Come on, don't be like that." Logan said. Alli shook her head.

"No I'm done with you Logan. Get out of my house. And don't come back." Alli said and pointed to the door again.

"Fine!" Logan yelled. He walked out. Alli went upstairs and took the box of stuff that was Logan's. He didn't live at her house, he lived at the Palmwoods with the boys. But he spent so much time at Alli's that there was a bunch of his stuff there. She walked out to the balcony.

"Hey Logan!" She yelled. He turned around. "Here take your stuff back." She yelled and threw the box over the balcony. She brushed her hands together and walked back inside.

Logan picked up the box and put the stuff in that fell out. He grumbled to himself as he put the stuff in his car and drove back to the Palmwoods. He parked and then looked out the window blankly, the picture of an angry Alli wearing a Big Time Rush shirt still fresh in his mind.

Logan grabbed the box and walked inside. He went up to the room. He opened the door and the other boys were there. They saw the box.

"Oh looks like someone got dumped." James said. Logan scoffed.

"She clearly didn't think this through. She'll come back." Logan said confidently as he walked over to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alli had her purse on her shoulder as she walked down the street to UCLA. She felt like one of the few people that was in LA for schooling instead of a dream to act or sing.

She walked down the same street that she always has. She stopped at the Chick-fil-a that she always passes. The Chick-fil-a that her and Logan always went to. She didn't walk in, she stood near the gate. Logan always took her here because it was all outside and they loved to sit at the table and feed each other fries.

Alli smiled a little and the memory. Then she saw Logan walk up to the ordering counter, holding hands with some girl with wavy brown hair. He started to order and she leaned up and kissed his neck. They got their food and sat down. The girl started feeding him fries, just like they always did. Alli's anger was rising. She turned and kept walking to school.

_They look like a pair of clowns! They don't match at all! And he's taking her to the restaurant we always went to. Come on! _Alli sighed. _I kinda thought he would be crying or all upset about me breaking up with him. And I kinda feel like shit looking at him flying. _Then a smile came to her face. _Logan Mitchell, two can play at that game._

Alli smirked. He was defiantly coming back to her. _I want you back._


	3. Chapter 3

Want U Back- Chapter 3

Logan bought him and Camille ice cream and they went and sat down. Him and Alli would always come to this place, and then sit down by the wall, Logan sitting against it, with Alli's head in his lap.

"Let's sit here." Logan said. He sat down and Camille laid down in his lap. She was smiling, so Logan smiled back. He ran his fingers threw her hair and looked up and sighed. It wasn't the same with Camille as it was with Alli. He looked across the street and his jaw dropped.

He saw Alli walking down the street in the little outdoor mall area, holding hands with some other dude with dark hair. He was wearing a baseball cap. He took it off and put it on Alli's head. She smiled and they both laughed. That's what Logan always did to her. They walked down the street, taking pictures and pointing at tourists, just like Logan and Alli always did.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy. He ain't got a thing on me. _Logan told himself. _She really didn't think this threw. From what I heard, she'll be crawling back. _Logan said. He sighed. _I remember all the things that we did. And now you're doing that with him? _

Logan then smiled. _She can say or do anything she wants, but I don't give a shit, no one else can have her. I want you back._

He was brought out of his day dreams by Camille reaching up and touching the side of his face. She was smiling at him, and he smiled back, thinking of Alli.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Logan was holding Camille hand.

"Wanna go see a movie?" Logan asked.

"Sure." Camille said. They walked over to the movie theatre. It was California, so the box office was outside. There was a place where there were machines so you could buy your tickets without having to talk to anyone. They walked up and touched the button to find a movie.

Dak took Alli's hand as they walked up to the self-buy tickets at the movies. They walked up next to the other couple and Dak started to order their tickets.

Logan picked a movie. "No you should do that." Camille said. Logan wasn't paying attention though, he had stole a quick glance to the side and saw Alli. She looked over at him.

"Hi." Alli said.

"Hey." Logan said with a smile. Alli turned back to Dak. Logan sighed and turned to Camille.

"I'm sorry Camille, I can't go out with you." Logan said. He turned back to Alli and touched her shoulder. "Alli?" She turned to face Logan. Logan gave her a hopeful smiled. Alli turned back to Dak.

"I'm sorry, Dak. You're really nice, but I don't like you that much." Alli said and turned to Logan. She smiled and he smiled back. He took her hand and they walked off together.

"I'm sorry Alli. Will you go out with me again?" Logan asked. Alli leaned up and kissed him.

"Of course." Alli said. "Now let's go run threw the water things, like we always do when we're around here." Logan smiled.

"Let's do it." Logan said. He bent down and Alli jumped on his back and Logan held on to her legs and Alli wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him on the cheek and Logan headed off to walk threw to the water sprites.

**This is the music video I based this off of: www . youtube dot com / watch?v=vt_pzFK4JZI**


End file.
